1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the game of golf and, more particularly, to protecting the golf club grip from being compromised with foreign matter during a game.
2. Description of the Related Art
During the playing of golf, the rules frequently prohibit the carrying of bags on selected parts of the golf course, such as the greens area around the hole. In this situation, the general procedure is to carry a few clubs to the playing area and to select the most appropriate club for execution of the stroke. The unselected clubs are typically placed on the ground during the execution of the stroke.
As will be clear, the placing of the clubs on the ground can adversely impact the future effectiveness of the clubs. Not only can dirt adhere thereto, but water also can become attached to the club and particularly the grip of the clubs. Any foreign matter on the grip can compromise the effectiveness of a future stroke with the club.
In order to remove the foreign matter on the grip of the golf club, a towel or similar article can be provided to wipe the foreign matter from the grip after contact with the ground. This solution to the problem is not completely satisfactory. The grip material frequently has a structure imposed thereon to insure that the grip can be firmly handled. This same structure can make it difficult to remove the foreign material once attached to the grip.
A need has therefore been felt for an apparatus and for an associated method for preventing foreign materials from becoming attached to the grip of a golf club. It is a feature of the present invention to provide an apparatus and an associated method for preventing the grip of a golf club from coming in contact with the ground. It is a further feature of the present invention that the apparatus for preventing contact with the ground be a part of the golf club. It is yet another feature of the present invention that the apparatus for preventing contact with the ground not interfere with the use of the golf club during the striking of the golf ball.
The aforementioned and other features are accomplished, according to the present invention, by providing an assembly that can be stored within the shaft of the golf club. When the use of the assembly is required, the assembly can be partially withdrawn from the shaft. The assembly includes a tine support with a tine attached thereto. The position of the tine, when the tine support is within the shaft, is generally parallel to the tine support. When the tine support is extended from the interior of the shaft of the golf club, the tine is moved from a position parallel to the tine support to a position generally perpendicular to the tine support. The assembly can also include an insert structure that is positioned on the interior of the shaft in the region of the grip. The tine support and the tine can then be enclosed by or partially removed from the insert structure.